onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jolly Roger
The Jolly Roger is the ship on which Captain Hook and his pirate crew took refuge for many years. It is carved from enchanted wood and is therefore the fastest ship in all the realms. History 'Before the Curse' }} Killian Jones and his crew sail the Jolly Roger into the docks of a small village in the Enchanted Forest while they stop off for a drink in a local tavern. When there, Killian meets Milah, and takes her with him on the Jolly Roger. Rumple visits the Jolly Roger to get his wife back, but ends up leaving empty handed. Many years later, the crew return to the village on their ship again, and Milah, now a member of the crew, ends up being murdered by Rumplestiltskin, who is now the Dark One. Killian also loses his left hand, and puts a hook in its place, giving him the title Captain Hook. The crew then sail the Jolly Roger into a portal, that takes them to Neverland. An unknown amount of time later, as Hook sails with his crew around the island of Neverland, they come across a young boy in the night waters so they fish him out of the water, rescuing him. Over the course of an unknown amount of time, the young boy that Hook rescued, Baelfire, becomes an honorary member of the crew, and Hook even protects him when the Lost Boys ambush the ship the find him. Hook bonds with Bae by teaching him how to sail the ship, however, after an argument, Hook turns the boy over to the Lost Boys, who visit the ship to collect him. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' After returning from Neverland, Hook finds himself in the Enchanted Forest, trying to find a way to Storybrooke with Cora so he can get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. They use a magic bean to create a portal at Lake Nostos, and they both sail the Jolly Roger through it to the small town in Maine. When they arrive at the docks, Cora cloaks the Jolly Roger with a spell so nobody can see it. Later on, the two villains use the ship as a place to hide their captive, Jiminy Cricket. Belle uses her intellectual abilities to track down the Jolly Roger, and she eventually discovers it when she notices seagulls perched on something invisible. She searches the Jolly Roger for a shawl that Hook stole, but ends up finding Jiminy, so she releases him. Hook takes Belle captive but Rumple eventually arrives and attacks the pirate, telling him to sail away from Storybrooke, however, he chooses to stay and shoots Belle in revenge. A while later, when Rumple, Emma, and Henry go to New York to find Baelfire, Hook follows them on the Jolly Roger and eventually stabs Rumple. Rumple, Emma, Henry and Bae decide to sail the Jolly Roger back to Storybrooke to return quicker to save Rumple. On the way, Bae teaches Henry how to sail, having been taught by Hook previously. 'Season 3' Category:Items